Quenta Automata
by Starkindler123
Summary: it all started with a man by the name of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien who wanted to make a mythology for his country little did he know that one day his dream would become a reality. A nier automata au in which the Ainur, an advanced android race fights a constant battle to fulfill this purpose to protect mankind against the machines and their leader Melkor.
1. Prologue

Our world is a mystery everything that lives dies we are are all caught in this mysterious web of life and death is it a blessing or.. is it a curse i often wondered if we could ever ask these questions to the god who blessed us with this puzzle and ask him what is our purpose in this world is ther a meaning to this constant war where do we go when we die... Hm I guess we will just have to weight and see.

My name is Mairon of the Ainur androids

Model name unknown

Appointed valar unit.. Aulë

I am making thus recording to tell whoever is receiving this message who the Ainur are and what is our purpose in ths world ...

Well i don't know where to begin but it all started with a man who lived a long time ago a man by the name of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien a man who wanted to make a mythology for his country little did he know that one day his dream would become a reality.


	2. Struggle Between Ainur And Machines

Year-2420

Date- 3rd April

Mairon sat on the edge of a delapayed building in California he was with his hovering mini pod unit Mera and was watching the sunset.

"Haaaa" Mairon signed

"Mairon it is illogical to just sit here conclusion return to Ainur head quarters asap" Mera beeped

"Just five more minutes " Mairon groaned

"Incoming message form bunker" Mira bleeped and a holographic image of a woman's face appeared

"MAIRON" the woman yelled what are you doing on earth

"Nothing much Elwen" Mairon said stretching lazily "Just enjoying the sunset"

"You know you are too young to go to go Earth." Elwen snapped

"I know" Mairon sighted

"Well since you are ther we need you to hack the machines defence systems and allow our eagle squaderent to enter the Earth unhindered do i make myself clear. " Elwen said without any emotion

"Yes mam" said Mairon

The holocran disappeared and Mairon looked at Mera and then saw the sky he could see a group of planes in the atmosphere " well Mera thats our Que. Mera changed into a jetpack with wings and attached herself to mairon and they took off towards a large delapitad machine factory.

Seven jetcrafts looked like giant eagles in the sky and they were paintter to look like ones to the all were painted brown except for the one in the center it was white and gold the colors of a General

" command this is unit ABDE reporting. We have penetrated the Earth's stratosphere and we are are now approaching land." said the person in the white and gold eagle jet .

"Understood unit ABDE " a voice replied

"We are now approaching land" said unit ABDE" activating archangel mode."

The eagles automatically transformed into giant robots with wings and all seven of them landed. The giant robots opened up and the androids jumped out along with small robotic mini units hovering above them

"Max" said unit ABDE "contact the bunker(nickname for Ainur headquarters) tell them we have landed safely"

"Affirmative" beeped the pod as it sent the transmission.

The seven androids entered a delapitated building and there pods followed behind

" INCOMING" one of the androids yelled as missils came flying straight at them they all doged but the missiles succeeded in destroying one of them killing him.

"Unit 3D down" replied unit ABDE

"Sir" exclaimed a female voice " more units detected"

"DIE DIE ALL AUINUR WILL DIE" several machines could be heared

"Brace yourselves " replied unit ABDE " they are coming."

"KILL KILL WE WILL KILL FOR LORD MELKOR...KILL" several machines charged at them from every direction.

The pods fired plasma bullets while the Ainur attacked them with the weapon which they summoned from a pocket dimention.

"AHHHH" yelled a femail voice

"1E down" said unit ABDE

The machines kept on comming

"We must retreat sir. " said one of the male androids but unit ABDE just cut through all the machines without stopping until finally he punched the last one into a wall and caused it to break into several peaces.

"Maby that is why he is call the weapon of Manwë." said one ainur

"Is that the last of them." said a mail ainur

"Not quiten" replied ANDE bluntly

All of a sudden a trap door opened and all the Ainur fell

ABDE landed on his feat "Max" he said to the mini unit who was now hovering nexto him

"We need to get out of here" send a transmition

"Negativen" the pod beeped " we are underground I cannot send a distress signel"

"Damit" ABDE snapped.

All if a suddden the there was a large noise of metal banging metal and the a part of the wall came flying in the air toeards Unit ABDE who doged it. A giant machine came stomping in

"Golieth identified " beeped Max

"No shit." said ABDE bluntly

Mairon finished hacking into the defence systems when Mera beeped " I am picking up a Golieth not far from here"

"Ok the Mera leta check it out" Mairon took off towards the direction of the signel

"Mairon another ainur energy signature has been detected a powerful energy signature." said Mera

"Roger that." said Mairon

*--*

ABDE had leready cut of both the arms of the Golieth mechine his black visor covered his eyes like a blindfold but blue light chone where is eyes were he cut furiously throught the machine like a knife kutting through butter

Mairon arrived jut intime to see this specticle " Mera fire plasma canon on my mark on my mark 1 2 3 fire." The pod shot a a blast of light though the machine killing it instantly.

Are you slright sir mairon asked as he landed infront of the android

The Ainur pointed his sword at him with anger.

Whoah I mean you no harm i am an Ainur just like you. My name is Mairon and what is your.

"I am unit ABDE " the other replied

"Ok." said Mairon. "But what is your name."

The other paused for a while and stared at Mairon. "My name... Is Eönwë."


End file.
